iAmANerd
by shoopshoopforshiz
Summary: Summary: Freddie finds some new interesting facts about Sam. For example, she's a Harry Potter nerd! What will he make her do for his silence? iCarly, SEDDIE.
1. Freddie Is Not The Only Nerd

**Summary: Freddie finds some new interesting facts about Sam. For example, she's a Harry Potter nerd?! What will he make her do for his silence? iCarly, SEDDIE.**

**N/A: I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this, as school just started, but I'm going to try my best. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, and also, if you're not up to speed on the books, there will be spoilers, but I'll let you know when they're coming up during the story. I came up with the idea simply because I am a huge Harry Potter nut myself. My tribute to my favorite ship ever and my favorite book series ever. Yay!**

**And sorry to all of my readers who don't like Harry Potter. I just couldn't help myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, iCarly or the Moaning Myrtles. But if I did, think how rich I'd be! Haha**

Chapter 1: Freddie Is Not The Only Nerd

"And we're clear!" Freddie Benson yelled as he switched off the large red button on his video camera. Carly Shay and Sam Puckett were still standing in front of it holding up a large photo of two clowns making out.

"Man that really was 'The Creepiest Picture We've Ever Seen'" Sam said, using air quotes to prove her point.

"Totally! That was a great show guys, good work!" Carly congratulated her friends on a job well done, just like she did after every show. Freddie practically drooled as Carly gave him a high five. Sam rolled her eyes in disgust. Freddie was such a dummie. Couldn't he see Carly didn't like him that way? It was sickening, really.

"Sam, hello?" Sam was forced out of her thought by Carly offering her some bacon for a snack. Normally she wouldn't pass up stuffing her face with dead pig for anything but, oh, crap, it's so, erk,_ it's supposed to come in today_, she battled with herself over her silent dilemma. Clearly Carly picked up on her struggle, and said:

"Sam, you ok? Come on, we've got the bacon flavored bubble gum, too!"

"Yes, well, normally you know eating pig meat is my second favorite thing in the world, but..."

"Second?" Freddie cut her off, "What's the first?"

"Messing with you, of course!" She replied in an oddly chipper tone of voice. Freddie just glared at her and said:

"Why me in particular, huh? Why is it always me?"

"Because you're so nerdy, it's practically a breeze to pick on you."

"Come on, Sam! There's got to be one nerdy thing about you!" Sam lied through her teeth, as she always did.

"Nope, I'm pure awesome, and you're pure 'not'some."

"Whatever, Sam."

"Anyways, Carls, I gotta go. My mom wants me to rub ointment on her feet every hour, on the hour, so I really gotta split like a banana."

"Alright, fine, good job on the show again!" Sam gave her a thumbs up as she ran out the door of the iCarly studio, heading towards the stairs. Freddie just stared after her. He knew there had to be at least ONE nerdy or un-tough thing about Sam Puckett. And he was determined to find out what it was.

Boy was he going to.

_Making fun is not okay,_

_You make me wanna cry._

_You hurt me with the things you say,_

_And I still don't know why._

_So what if I'm quite a pest,_

_And all I do is moan?_

_You are making me depressed,_

_Oh Peeves leave me alone!_

_I'm not ugly, I'm not fat!_

_You said I was and I ain't down with that!_

_No wonder I'm miserable and now they call me Moaning Myrtle!_

_You'd say you come in here to pee,_

_But you make fun of my acne._

_No wonder I'm miserable and now they call me Moaning Myrtle!_

Sam Puckett danced around her room, singing along to her guilty pleasure, the wizard rock band The Moaning Myrtles. Yes, that's right you heard it here first, folks, Sam Puckett happened to like Harry Potter. A lot. Yeah, it's a shocker. But no one knew about it. It was her secret. She wouldn't tell anyone. Well, except Carly, but they ankle swore on it, and besides, why would Carly tell something like that? She was a good friend. Sam was very happy to have gotten the Myrtle's new cd, and she just couldn't stop listening to it. She'd even left Carly's house (and an excuse to eat bacon and make fun of Freddie) for it. And if anyone knows Sam, that meant a lot.

She picked up Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows from where it was sitting precariously on the a pile of dirty laundry that was on the floor of her very messy bedroom. She was really loved this song, and out of a sheer potter-crazed moment, she decided to read aloud her favorite scene from Deathly Hallows. (**n/a: spoiler alert!!**). She sat down with her back rested against the wall farthest from the door and opened up J.K. Rowling's wonderful peice of literature. She flipped through the pages fast, heading towards the back of the book, and found it, page 625.

_"Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"_

_"Who?" asked Hermione._

_"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"_

_"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry._

_"No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us - "_

_There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet._

Sam sighed. She had always loved Ron and Hermione as a couple, even though she had only started reading the books four months ago (note: she finished the whole series by the end of the following week). _They're sort of like Freddie and me, the way the fight back and forth_, she thought. _ Wait, what?! No, Sam, they're not, we're not like them at all, because they like each other. And I don't like Freddie!_ She shook her head to get all thoughts of Freddie out of her head. She didn't want to think about him, she just wanted to enjoy her time when no one would judge her, when it was just her and Harry.

To get all thoughts of the dork out of her head, she decided to go back to the book and continue reading, this time silently. She sat there against the wall for a while, just reading, and occasionally humming along to the Myrtle's cd while she did. When the title track came on, she couldn't resist singing along a bit herself.

"What about Myrtle, where did she go? Her absence has caused us so much woe! I called her up, but she couldn't be reached. I guess she went - " but someone cut off Sam's very embarrassing, fangirl-y singing spree.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Sam looked up from her book to see none other than Freddie Benson standing in the doorway, holding her school backpack, which she must have left at Carly's. "Are you reading Harry Potter? And what the heck are you singing along to?"

_Crap_, Sam thought, _My nerdy secret is out_.

**N/A: Oh, my god! Sam got caught doing the pretty much most un-Sam thing ever! By Freddie! I hope at least someone out there liked this, and if you did, let me know by reviewing. Next chapter coming as soon as I can! Love you all and thanks for reading!!**

**-shoopshoop**


	2. Sam's Secret

**Summary: Freddie finds some new interesting facts about Sam. For example, she's a Harry Potter nerd?! What will he make her do for his silence? iCarly, SEDDIE.**

**N/A: Another chapter coming your way...ummm...I LIKE PIE! (especially pecan, yummy). Haha, yes, randomness FTW! lol, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or iCarly, haven't you gotten that yet?!**

Chapter 2: Sam's Secret

"Sam? What are you doing?" Sam looked up from her book to see none other than Freddie Benson standing in the doorway, holding her school backpack, which she must have left at Carly's. "Are you reading Harry Potter? And what the heck are you singing along to?"

_Crap_, Sam thought, _My nerdy secret is out_.

**(N/A: I'm not sure why I wrote this first in Sam's POV, but I did. Whoops!)**

We both sat there for a few moments, me just sitting there with the book still in my lap; him standing there giving me this dumbfounded look, all the while the Moaning Myrtles were still singing their hearts out from the speakers of my CD player. I didn't know what to say. This was awful. I didn't want anyone but Carly to know, and now the worst possible person who could know that I'm a Voldemort fangirl **(n/a: if you get the parselmouths reference, twenty cool points for you!)** knew. After a bit of this just staring back and forth, he finally broke the silence.

"Sam? Are you really reading Harry Potter?" He sounded like he was laughing now. So I tried in vain to try and just deny it bluntly.

"No! I was just singing, and then my mom came in here and told me to shut up and do something quiet, so she dumped the book in my lap. Uhhh...I hate this book!" I stood up and threw the book on the ground.

"Oh yeah? Then stomp on that book with your dirty shoe!" He stepped closer to me and his voice was challenging. And boy, this was a challenge. I couldn't do it. But I had to. My shoes were really dirty. But I couldn't let Freddie know my secret. He knew it already. _Come on Sam, just stomp on the book!_ I told myself. Freddie just kept staring me down. I looked at him helplessly and finally crashed down on the floor in defeat. I couldn't do it. It was the first time I, Sam Puckett, had ever been beaten in a stare down (or at anything really) by Freddie Benson. It was quite depressing actually.

"Haha, I knew it! Sam Puckett is a Harry Potter geek!"

"It's not that funny!" I said, upset for obvious reasons.

"Yes, it kind of is, actually. When did you even get into this?"

"When you bet me to read 'The Penny Treasurer', I found out that I like books. And then I got into Harry Potter."

"I still can't get over it, I haven't even read those books." This was a surprise. I assumed that a nerd like him would have read them.

"You haven't?"

"Nope. Haha, sorry, this is just too good. Oh, man, wait 'till I tell everyone at school about this."

"No Freddie, you can't!" I yelled as I got to my feet in a hurry. It was another first. I'd never begged for something (let alone something from the Fredwierdo) in my life. I should've just stayed at Carly's and had some bacon.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just tell the whole world your secret. I could announce it on the next iCarly if you'd like!"

"Please Freddie, I'll do anything." God, that was a poor choice of words on my account.

"Anything?" he said, and a ever so sly grin crept it's way onto his face. _Uh, oh_, I thought, _This is not good._

**(N/A: End Sam's POV. The next day at school...)**

"Morning, Freddie! Did you get Sam her backpack last night?" Carly was wearing her usual bright smile as she bid Freddie hello.

"Oh, yeah," he said, with a little to much enthusiasm in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that Sam and I have some to an agreement where she and I aren't going to fight anymore."

"Wait...did you guys hook up or something?"

"No, no, no! Ew, gross! Don't make me puke! I mean we just came to an understanding that we are both going to forgo our childish ways. Besides, you know there's only one girl for me..."

"Get over it, Freddie."

"I know. But really, nothing happened."

Carly still looked unconvinced but she kept her thoughts to herself. She wondered...nah, she let it go. And then Sam came around the corner.

"Morning, Sam! How are you today?" As surprising as it may seem, it was Freddie who said that.

"I'm great, Freddie. And look, I brought you breakfast, just because you're my pal!" In fact, she had brought Freddie breakfast because he had told her to.

"Thanks buddy!" He said and took the large plastic bag out of her hands. Carly just looked between them in disbelief. Then the bell rang.

"Well, I don't know what's going on with you two...but I really don't have time to find out. I'm going to class." She left, still shooting the both of them odd looks when she turned her head. The second she was out of sight, Freddie turned to Sam.

"'Just because you're my pal!'? What the heck was that?! She knows somethings going on, and she's thinking all the wrong things!"

"Oh come on! 'Thanks buddy!'? What was that all about?"

"Hey, more talk like that and you've got yourself an exposed secret, lady."

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm not happy about this one bit."

"Good, that's what I intended." He was staring at her in that same expression as the night before. A challenging look mixed with one that said 'bring it on!' She returned the look fiercely, with fire in her eyes. There was suddenly no one else around but the two of them. It was there own personal tug of war. They both glared at each other that way until the late bell rang and the spell was broken. Sam slid down against the lockers as Freddie started to head for class. She didn't care what Miss Briggs would say if she was late. But before Freddie was completely gone, he turned around and said:

"Don't forget to bring me some lunch, 'pal'." He laughed at is own joke and then then ran off to class. Sam just sighed.

_This is not going to end well_, she thought.

**N/A: It occurs to me that Freddie seemed like a bit of a jerk during this chapter. Rest assured, Freddie is not a jerk, he's just enjoying his first time being able to make Sam upset, instead of the other way around. Yeah, so, review? Man, I got this chapter up fast, I just really would rather be writing than sleeping. Yeah, I'm cool! lol Oh, and check out my new icon, it makes me smile. Spencer rocks! But you knew that already, didn't you? lol**

**-shoopshoopforshiz (likes pie)**


	3. Our Lips Are Sealed

**Summary: Freddie finds some new interesting facts about Sam. For example, she's a Harry Potter nerd?! What will he make her do for his silence? And will anyone else find out the secret. iCarly, SEDDIE.**

**N/A: Sorry about the long update but I got a part in my theater magnet program's musical (as a sophmore...that's a big deal...yay!) and I've been busy juggling that with homework and all the rest of my life and such. Augh, stress! But anyway, I hope you like the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Harry Potter, obviously because they're owned by DIFFERENT PEOPLE!! duh**

Chapter 3: Our Lips Our Sealed

Sam lay in bed, not because she was tired, not because it was even close to the time she went to bed, but because it meant not seeing Freddie. She and him had been 'friends' for about a week by this time, and she was sick of it. Honestly, was all this (bringing him lunch, not teasing him, smiling too much, which was something she tried to avoid) worth his silence? _Um, duh, Sam_, a little voice in her head (who sounded oddly like Freddie) said, _You don't want the world to know that you're the nerdiest nerd who ever walked the planet! _But then another voice, who sounded oddly like Carly, said, _Sam, this is crazy, he's treating you like a puppet and he's holding the strings!_ And then a thought occurred to Sam, Carly! Carly would put a stop to this! Freddie would do anything Carly said (which disgusted Sam), and if Carly said to stop bugging Sam, then he would! Yes!

_So it's decided, tomorrow at school, I'm telling Carly about this whole ordeal first thing, and then I'll be free! Yes! _Sam smiled to herself, that classic Sam smile that said, 'I'm so happy to be my own bad self again...instead of being Freddie's pawn'. Sam was ready for the world to make sense again, for her to make fun of Freddie, and eat bacon and cheese-in-a-can like there's not tomorrow, and for no one to know about her love of Harry Potter. She picked up her ipod off the ground next to her bed, and let The Remus Lupins '(never) Do What You're Told' take her over (**n/a: 3 that song and slight spoiler here, if you haven't read deathly hallows, which you should!!**).

_'Cause your word burn like acid and you can't see so clear._

_From the truth that you're twisting lies, you whisper in my ear._

_And your tongue got confunded from the mistruths you told._

_No you can't fool us 'cause this is getting old._

**(n/a: the next day, at school, before first class, at Sam's locker, Carly isn't there yet)**

Sam fished through her locker, looking for a ten dollar bill that she had taken from Freddie a few weeks ago, she knew it was in there somewhere! Ah, she had found it. At that moment, Freddie came around the corner from his locker, and Sam stuffed he ten in her pocket.

"Well, hello Sam," Freddie greeted her in a mocking friendly tone, "What can I expect for breakfast today?" Sam just smiled smugly and replied:

"How about a mouthful of payback?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to tell Carly what you've been doing you evil dork!"

"No! If you tell her that I was mean, she'll never love me!"

"Oh, I didn't even think of that, but that's an added bonus as well!" Sam was feeling better by the minute.

"But, but, she has a doctor's appointment and won't be in school until noon!"

"Then I'll just tell her at noon."

"Oh come on Sam, please, I'll stop being mean to you as long as you don't tell Carly!"

"No way, dude, this is what you get for being a jerk."

"I was a jerk, wasn't I?"

"Duh, you were a complete jerk!"

Freddie sighed. Things were not going well for him at all today. He knew that this blackmailing Sam stuff wouldn't last forever, but he had enjoyed it while it lasted.

"It's just," he started to say something, but then just started stuttering and sputtering.

"Spit it out, Freddork!"

"Okay, it's just that I really enjoyed being able to pick on you for once in my life, instead of the other way around. You always have been mean to me, and being able to mean to you, well, that just gave me some kind of sick pleasure, I don't know. I really was never going to tell anyone, I was just using that as an excuse to be a bully. But please don't tell Carly. Please, I'm asking you, please don't tell her. I'll do anything. But, I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I'm...that I'm...I'm..."

"Just say it!"

"I'm sorry!" Sam looked at Freddie. It had caused him a lot of pain (or so it seemed) to apologize, and although she wouldn't admit it, she kinda felt sorry for the nerd. But only for a second.

"Okay, I won't tell Carly, for now anyways. But in return, we go back to the way things were. I make fun of you, and you try in your own nerdy way to fight back. And you tell noone about me being the Harry Potter fanatic that I am. Deal?"

"Deal," he said, and stuck out his hand to shake on the agreement. And, in true Sam fashion, she licked her hand and then shook. Freddie looked disgusted, but all he said was,

"There's the old Sam." And then the school bell rang, and they both walked off to class.

Little did they know that a certain someone, whose name shall not be mentioned yet, who was hiding around the corner, listening to the entire conversation. The individual smiled a triumphant smile, and laced their fingers together in a manner that suggested that they were plotting something. Something bad for both Sam and Freddie. But what could it be? Only time would tell.

**N/A: Sorry it was short, but like I said, I've been uber busy lately. Hope it wasn't too bad or grammatically incorrect. Thanks for reading! Much love!**

**-shoopshoop**


	4. Naughty Websites and Midnight Meetings

**N/A: I know I've been gone for a while but good news! I'm back! I've been busy with real life as well as I've started making fan videos! I even won third place in a fan video contest! Yaaay! Ok, enough excuses, on with the chapter! Oh, and quick warning! This chapter will contain some very fluffy Seddie moments. Why? Because I can't resist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, and I'm tired of saying it.**

Chapter 4: Naughty Websites and Midnight Meetings

Freddie sat on Carly Shay's couch, his laptop in lap (wow...what a surprise) and fingers on the keyboard. He wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing, but he was. He finally found the right web page he was looking for and he clicked 'Order Item'. After he typed in his address he picked up his mother's credit card to put in the number. He had told his mother he was using her credit card to order a decent bathing suit, because his was ridiculous. But he'd deal with his swimsuit crisis later. Right now he was ordering something of a different nature entirely. As he finished up his order, Carly came back into the room from the where she had been in the bathroom.

"Whatcha up to Freddie?" Freddie shut his laptop quickly after she said this and tried to look innocent. She gave him a small smirk and said:

"Were you on one of those naughty-boy websites I've told you to stay away from again?" Freddie was appalled.

"I have never been on any kind of bad site in my life!" Carly laughed at Freddie's sensitivity.

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Right after Freddie breathed a sigh of relief they heard a clicking sound and then Sam walked in.

"Hey hey party people!" She said with a typical Sam attitude.

"Hey, how did you get in, the door was-oh right, lock picking," Carly finished her own question.

"Bingo," replied Sam with a smile. Carly sighed in a mixture of exasperation and amusement at her friend.

"So what have you all been up to on this rainy evening?" Sam asked as she set her wet Groovy Smoothie sweatshirt on Carly's kitchen counter (she had won the sweatshirt in a contest for who could drink the most smoothie in a five minute sitting).

"Well Freddie has been checking out some dirty websites on his laptop..." Carly began. Both she and Sam laughed as Freddie started to protest profusely.

"Yeah Freddie, we all know you need those websites because Carly will never love you," Sam said. She and Carly found this equally amusing but Freddie just glared at Sam. She glared right back.

"Ok, enough picking on Freddie, it's time for iCarly," Carly said.

"Thank you," Freddie picked up his laptop and they all caught the elevator up the stairs.

As Sam and Carly fixed their hair and blah, blah, blah girly stuff, Freddie set down his laptop at his 'techie-nerd station' as Sam would call it, and picked up his camera.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"Ready, Freddie," Carly laughed at her own joke. Sam and Freddie both gave her a look.

"What? I thought it was funny!"

"Ok, sure. But anyways, here we go. In 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Hello party people!" Carly yelled at the camera.

"And the members of the Seattle Women's Correctional Facility!"

"Wait, what? Since when do we broadcast to a jail?"

"Since my cousin got thrown back in the slammer!"

"Oh..."

"HANG IN THERE ANNIE!" The two girls yelled in unison. Freddie laughed from behind his camera.

The rest of the webcast went smoothly, with a new segment of 'Messin With Lewbert' and some random dancing. After Freddie had switched off the stream, and high fives were given all around in the excitement of a good show, the three friends went downstairs for some celebratory fruit kabobs. They all sat on the couch munching when Spencer walked in the front door, soaking wet.

"Oh my god Spencer, are you ok? Didn't you take your umbrella?" Carly ran to her big brother to help him to the couch; he seemed to be walking with a slight limp.

"I did, but it blew away in the blustering wind. Then, as I ran after it, I slipped and fell onto the cold, hard ground."

"How did you get home?" Carly patted him on the shoulder as Freddie and Sam got off of the couch. Freddie got off of the couch to give Spencer more room, Sam got off of the couch so she wouldn't get wet.

"Well, you know I get my best ideas when I'm wet, so..."

"So, what? Spit it out, man!" Freddie yelled.

"So I just caught the bus."

The three kids sighed, and they all went back to their fruit kabobs while Spencer stretched out on the couch. After a Girly Cow marathon and some more snacking on Sam's part, the little party broke up. Freddie went back to his own apartment (he said that if he didn't get home by eight-thirty, his mom would call the papers) and Sam decided she would sleep over at Carly's house. Not that that was out of the ordinary, Sam slept over at Carly's house more than she did her own house.

Sam and Carly chatted a bit, watched some more Girly Cow, and then drifted off to sleep on Carly's couch like they always did. Carly's dreams drifted from that cute boy in the back of her Biology class to going to school and everyone else's noses were made out of cheese. Sam's dreams drifted from any type of meat imaginable to Harry Potter. Then, all of a sudden Freddie's face appeared out of nowhere.

"Sam?" Freddie's floating head called to her, "Sam, come on, get up." Then Sam realized she wasn't dreaming about Freddie, the real Freddie was standing in front of her from where she lay on Carly's couch.

"What?" mumbled the very sleepy Sam. Freddie shook her by the shoulders. Normally she would have pushed him away and said 'Never touch me again!', but right then she was too tired.

"Come on, let's do a 'Wake Up Spencer'!" Freddie sounded excited. Sam wasn't.

"Noooo, I'm too tired. How'd you get in here anyways?"

"The front door was open. Anyways, that's not the point. Come on Sam, please?"

"Fine," said Sam. Normally begging wouldn't work on her in a million bajillion years, but Freddie still knew about her Harry Potter-nerdiness, and although they'd come to the agreement that he'd keep his mouth shut about it, she still wanted to keep him happy so he wouldn't blab. She stood up, brushed some crumbs off of her shirt and the two teenagers made their way to the stairs to grab Freddie's camera from the third floor. But before they were even to the second floor they heard a small clicking sound, as though the door to the apartment across the hall (that would be the Benson residence) was being opened.

"My mom!" Freddie hissed.

"Hide!" Sam hissed back. They both knew that if Freddie's mom saw that he was out of the house at this time of night (it was about one o'clock in the morning) that there would be hell to pay.

"Where am I supposed to hide on the stairs?!" he whispered to her in frustration. They heard the door knob of the Shay's loft clicking open softly, and in an act of desperation, Sam did something only Sam Puckett would do. She grabbed Freddie Benson by the collar of his shirt and then jumped down behind the stairwell, taking her nerdy co-hort with her.

"Ow!" was Freddie's reaction, his body had been slightly bruised (or at least it would be in the next few days) in the process.

"Shhh!" Sam hushed him as Mrs. Benson opened the door. Sam could see most of the living room in front of her through the cracks in the staircase, and she saw Mrs. Benson enter the room. The woman made no noise she simply looked around the room a bit, and then spotted what she was looking for on the kitchen table. She went and grabbed it and started to walk out. Sam couldn't see what tick-obsessed mother had grabbed at first, but then she realized what it was as the woman walked out the door.

"You freak! You left your jacket here before you went home!" She attempted to extricate herself from the back of the stairs, but the result was the both of them falling out onto the floor near the heating vent that Carly's brother Spencer once got caught in on the search for baby chickens. They ended up in the most awkward of positions. Freddie had fallen so that he was practically laying on top of Sam. They were almost nose to nose.

"Um, Freddie?" Sam said. He looked her in the eyes (which were way to close to his) and said:

"Yeah?"

"Get off of me you nerd!" and she pushed him aside onto the floor again. They both stood up when Freddie said:

"Look who's talking about nerd, _Harry_," Freddie mocked her in a way she did not appreciate.

"Oh, Carly..." Sam said, "Do you want to know that Freddie's a blackmailing jerk?"

"Ok, fine," he said, giving her a look, "I'm going home, I'm not in the mood to do 'Wake Up Spencer' anymore."

"Suit yourself," Sam said, "Goodnight."

"Night," he replied as he opened the door as quietly as he could. After he was gone, Sam sat back down on the couch and sighed. She layed down next to her best friend and rested her head on one of the comfy pillows She was tired...oh so tired...she wanted to sleep...

The next thing she knew she was awoken by the smell of bacon. Spencer and Carly were cooking breakfast...yum! After a hearty meal of bacon, pancakes, and laughter between friends, Sam told them both she was going home. She hugged Carly and started her five block walk to her apartment building. She was about a block away when she heard someone call her name. She turned away to see someone she had told herself she never wanted to see again.

"Hey Sam, remember me?"

**N/A: Ahaha, cliffhanger! Gotcha! Sorry, that's just really fun for me! Sorry. Yay, this chapter is finally finished! I've been sick for two days, it's about time! Oh well, hope you enjoyed! Oh, and are all the Seddie fans out there as mad as me that there haven't been a lot of Seddie moments in the new iCarly season? I mean, we're only the second episode in, but still...grrrr. But, we'll just have to wait it out I guess. Thanks for reading!**

**-shoopshoop**


	5. Old Enemies, Old Memories

**N/A: Finally I got around to writing this chapter...whew...I've had waaay too much to do lately. Ugh. Yeah, ok, anyways, here's chapter five, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or iCarly, do you think I would be writing nerdy fanfiction about them? I don't own either of them.**

Chapter 5: Old Enemies, Old Memories

"Hey Sam, remember me?" Sam was frozen on the spot. What was she doing here? What was that horrible girl doing here?! Sam couldn't speak or even move. She thought she had rid herself of this monster standing in front of her years ago...

"Good to see you're the same old Samantha I left, silent and stupid," Angela Brown said with a tone of malice in her voice.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Hey Samantha, burn any eyeballs out with your ugliness today?" Seven year old Samantha Puckett sat against the outside wall of her elementary school, ham sandwich in hand, when Angela Brown and her three little cronies approached her. Samantha looked up from her lunch but said nothing._

_"Awww...too stupid to even think of a comeback?" Angela taunted her with a sing-song baby voice. Crony #1 snorted loudly, Crony #3 uttered a high pitched giggle, and Crony #2 just stared off it to space like the dummy she was._

_"I am not!" Samantha retorted. This was the first time she had ever spoken up against Angela, or anyone really. She had, up until that point, tried to stay out of trouble (I know, shocker). Samantha stepped up to face, as she had described her many times in her own thoughts, 'the big, ugly, snout-nosed nub!'._

_"Oh yeah?" was Angela's reply._

_"Yeah!" Samantha had stood her ground up to then, but she wasn't expecting what came next. Angela pushed her backwards, where she collided against the hard, brick wall behind her. At first she felt nothing, but then she felt a wave of great pain in her wrist, which had slid behind her during her fall. She moaned a bit and slid down the ground, clutching her injured wrist. Angela just laughed at Samantha, and then snapped her fingers signaling her cronies to follow her away, leaving Samantha to cry, her wrist throbbing._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I am not the same old Samantha you left! And do I need to remind you that I go by Sam now? Or do we need to relive our last encounter?" Sam retorted.

_**RETURN TO FLASHBACK**_

_Samantha wailed a bit, still up against the wall, and then she ran away. She wanted to just run home and hug her mom. Her mother may have not been the most sane person in the world, but at least she was supportive and would help with her daughter's wrist. Unfortunately, her house was too far away to run to, especially for a hurt, sobbing seven-year-old. She ran as far as the school's parking lot, when she caught the eye of a boy with brown hair, about her age, sitting on the curb. She ran past him, still crying, when he said:_

_"Hey! Stop, where are you going?" He ran up to her and she turned around briefly to yell this:_

_"Home!" Then she tried to run away again but he caught her by her (thankfully!) not hurt arm._

_"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Finally, Samantha caved. She started sobbing even harder, and cried into the little boy's chest. Normally he would have been like, "Ew, girls have cooties!" but that day he was feeling a bit more sympathetic. He patted her on the head and led her over to sit back down on the curb in from of the lot. She told him the whole story, about how Angela was a 'big fat meanie-pants' and about how she had hurt her wrist. The boy stroked her hair as he had seen his grandmother do to his mother when his father had left them. Samantha cried a bit more and he just kept stroking her hair._

_"Hey," said the little boy, as her crying started to subside, "My mom's coming to pick me up for a dentist's appointment in a little bit, and I know she'll have a first-aid kit. She's a nurse. She can check you out, make sure you're O.K. and then we can call your mom to take you home." He smiled down at her from where she was resting her head on his chest._

_"Ok," she sniffled. Barely a minute passed until the little boy's mother arrived. She started to freak out a bit to see a young girl hurt, but her son calmed her down so that she could be a good nurse and check if any of Samantha's bones were broken. She did this, and she said the Samantha had no broken bones, but her wrist had been thrown back a bit too far, and that she should wear it in a sling for a while. Of course the little boy's mother had a sling with her, and the boy helped Samantha carefully slide it in there. Then she called her mother on the cell phone that the boy's mother cell phone, and asked her mother to come and pick her up from school. Her mother agreed, but she told Samantha that she had to change out of her new bikini first, as she had just gotten it and was breaking it in. Samantha said that was fine, as she needed to go and talk to a 'friend' before she left anyhow._

_She thanked the boy's mother for helping her. The woman hugged Samantha and told her to go back into school to wait in the office for her mother to come and pick her up. As she got into the drivers seat of her car, she called to her son to hop in the backseat. He was about to do just that when Samantha said "Wait!'" He looked back, and answered:_

_"What?". She made sure that his mother wasn't looking before she said:_

_"Thank you for helping me," and she kissed him on the cheek. He stood there a minute, he was just growing out of the phase in which girls had cooties, but this seemed alright._

_"You're welcome," he said, and he got in his mother's car and the family of two drove away. Samantha waved until they turned the corner at the end of the street and were out of sight. Then she turned on the spot and headed back to recess. Thankfully it wasn't time to go back to class yet, so she had time to deal with her problems. She saw Angela across the playground, laughing with Cronies #1, #2, and #3. They were most likely laughing about all of the pain they had just caused Samantha. She didn't care. She walked boldly toward them._

_"Back for another beating, Puckett?" Angela scoffed._

_"You could say that," was the reply. And without hesitation, Sam Puckett punched Angela Brown in the nose with her good arm. Angela fell to the ground and started to moan. Her cronies didn't know what to do, so they all stared at Sam, and then seeing the fire in her eyes, ran away in fear._

_"What was that Samantha?!" Angela yelled from the ground._

_"Sam," the suddenly-tough invalid replied, "Don't ever call me Samantha again unless you want an even worse punch, in an even worse place."_

_Angela yelled a bit, and then ran away, whimpering and wailing. Sam just gave what was soon to be a typical Sam smirk. Then she went to wait in the office for her mom. A week later, Angela had her mother transfer her to another school, about twenty miles out of town, so that she would never see Sam again. Or at least that was what Sam had hoped._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Whatever, nerd," Angela bantered back.

"I am not a nerd!" Sam retorted. She was proud of this fact, because she knew for a fact that Angela knew nothing about her love of J.K. Rowling novels. Or did she?

"Oh really?" Angela started to circle Sam from where she was standing on the dirty Seattle sidewalk. Sam felt a trickle of rain on her wild golden hair. "Then what's this I hear about you liking a book series about a certain boy wizard?"

"No..." Sam started to say.

"And what's this I hear about you not wanting anyone to know?" Angela just laughed. Sam was close to tears. Of all of the people to figure out her secret it had to be Angela Brown. Why?

"Who told you?" Sam demanded, as real rain droplets began to fall to earth.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you know that your secret is safe with me."

"It is?" _Yeah, right_, thought Sam

"Duh! I don't hold grudges. I will keep my mouth shut, don't you worry."

"Wow..." Sam didn't believe her for one minute, "Er...thanks Angela, that's really awesome of you..."

"Of course, there is a favor I could ask of you." _Not again_, thought Sam.

"What?" Sam's exasperated tone was obvious.

"Well, you know that friend of yours?"

"Who, Carly?"

"No, the other one."

"What, Freddie? He and I aren't exactly friends..."

"Yes, I know, that's the point." Angela's comment confused Sam.

"So what about Freddie?"

"I was wondering...do you think that you could set us up on a date...I would enjoy very much to get to know him better."

**N/A: I know it's kind of rude of me to take so long to update and then leave you with another cliffhanger, but you know what, deal with it! Oh, and to everyone who I comment and read your stories frequently, I am sorry I haven't been up to date on all of everyone's stories, I've been away at a theatre competition, and I hope to update myself on all of my favorite stories soon. Yay! Ok...yeah, I guess that's it. Thanks for reading!**

**-shoopshoop**


	6. Serious Bidness

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this in months but the truth is, I'm growing tired of this story and I've been putting it off. But I'll try to be better about it. Ok, enough of that, here's the chapter.**

Chapter 6: Serious Bidness

"What?" Sam was speechless. There was no way Angela was interested in Freddie. She didn't even know him. Whore.

"He just seems cute and I was thinking..." Sam cut her off.

"Whoa there Angela. I know you don't like Freddie. You're just up to something. What is it?"

"Ok fine I might as well tell you. You can't do anything to me, not while I hold your Harry Potter love over you. I want to date him because I know it'll drive you crazy.''

"What?! I don't even care if you date Freddie or not! He doesn't mean anything to me," Sam said this more to herself than to Angela.

"Oh I think he does," Angela said, stepping a bit closer toward the blonde. People around them were starting to stare.

"No, I don't. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow at school I'm going to tell Freddie that I've met a girl he really should start dating. She's perfect for him!" Sam was pissed beyond belief and she didn't know why. Why did only evil girls ever want to date Freddie? First Valerie now Angela? Crap.

"Really?" Angela shot back, "See you at school then."

"Wait you're going to my school now too?!" _No, no, no!_ thought Sam, _Stupid nub_.

"Yup, aren't you glad?" Angela smiled one of those phony hollywood actress smiles.

"Overjoyed," Sam deadpanned. What was the point any more? Angela had the dirt on her.

"Bye then!" And with that, the two-faced bitch that was Angela Brown skipped back down the street, leaving Sam on the sidewalk being bumped into by multiple hobos.

When she finally collected herself, the noon sun was beating down on her. She shook herself out a bit, and decided to take the long way home, so she could think of a way to tell Freddie he should date Angela. What did they have in common? Absolutely nothing. Freddie was a dweeb, in love with Carly, and didn't like violence. Angela was a tough but somehow pretty girl, in love with herself, and loved to pick a fight just for the heck of it. How would she ever be able to convince Freddie that they would be good together? Freddie may be a bit blind-sighted some times, but he certainly wasn't stupid.

At this point Sam had reached her apartment building, and entered into the front lobby. It wasn't nearly as nice as Carly's, and it always smelled a little like cat pee. Sam had always thought this to be strange, as their doorman, Ted, HATED cats but was pretty much alright with everything else. He was a MUCH better doorman than the one over at Carly's, Lewburt. Ew.

Sam climbed into the elevator and hummed along to the music as she made her way up to the seventh floor. When the doors opened, she walked down the narrow hallway toward her and her mother's place. She opened the door, because her mother never locked it, and yelled:

"Mom! I'm home!" Her mother came out of the kitchen in a puke-colored jogging suit, her sandy-blonde hair pulled back into two wild pigtails.

"Hey cupcake, I was just making some casserole, mind being my taste-tester?" Sam almost went into shock.

"You're actually cooking? What did someone die?!"

"No, crazy. We've just got a visitor."

"Not another sleezeball boyfriend of yours Mom! I refuse to sit through one more meal with some jerk you've picked up at that sketchy bar where-"

"Oh gee, thanks a lot." The bathroom door had just opened to reveal a teenage boy with dark hair, and a green striped shirt on.

"Oh, Freddie, er, I didn't-"

"Naw, it's ok. You didn't mean me, I get it." The three of them stood there for a moment, in an awkward silence. Then Sam's mom said she had to get back to lunch, which would be ready in about five minutes. Sam and Freddie headed back to Sam's room.

"So, what's up, Fredwina?" Sam asked as she sat down on her bed, which sagged a bit under her weight. Freddie looked around a bit, and finally decided it was alright to sit next to her.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could ask a favor." Sam rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, I will not tell Carly you lift weights every day before school starts! First of all, I don't lie to Carly, and second, she would never believe me!"

"No, no, no, that's not what I was gonna ask."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But it is about Carly..."

"Lord, here we go."

"Sam, would you stop jumping to conclusions?"

"Would you stop making the conclusions so easy to jump on?"

"Sam! I really wanted your help!" Freddie stood up as though he was going leave, "I guess I should have known."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sam stood up too, so that she was almost eye-level with him. When had he gotten so tall?

"I mean, I have to help you whenever you get into a pickle, but whenever I ask something of you, you just shoot me down or make fun of me." Sam giggled. "What?" Freddie didn't see what was so funny.

"You said 'pickle'." She laughed some more.

"Sam!" She tried to control herself, but it didn't really work. "Fine, I'll just go then. Thanks a lot." He seemed truly upset. He headed toward the door. Finally Sam rolled her eyes for the thousandth time and grabbed his sleeve.

"Fine, I guess I owe you a bit for helping me get out of detention when I put wild lobsters in Ms. Briggs' desk. What do you need help with?"

"Thank you." They both sat down on Sam's beat up bed. Their knees barely brushed.

"Ok, it's about Carly, but I don't need you to put in a good word for me or anything, that's not what this is about. Truth is, I'm done crushing on Carly. And I was wondering if you knew a good way to get over someone."

Sam burst out laughing again. "What?!" Freddie never had a clue what was going on in Sam's brain.

"Sorry, but for a second there I thought you were serious." Then they heard the screech of Sam's mom telling them that whatever monstrosity of non-edible toxic waste she had created was on the table. Sam stood up and said, "Come on dweeb, soup's on."

"Sam, I _AM_ serious."

**A/N: Whew, all done. I know it's short, but I like the way it came out. Oh and sorry about all of the grammatical mistakes I'm sure I made. I wrote in a bit of a rush. Thanks for reading and being patient with me not updating.**

**Much love,**

**shoopshoop**


End file.
